The Power
by Eragona Wind
Summary: A story about friendship, survival, trama, and love. A young girl without escapes being turned into a Torokoth with only a few memories, forgetting her name and history. A boy finds her and then fall deeply in love, until something changes their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is officially my first published story! Please read. I hope you enjoy it.**

The birds fluttered and sung, and this time it wasn't in my head. I smiled. Part of me felt the demon whoosh past me and into the ground. The forest knew it was gone. My name…? Well, that's hard to say since I don't remember it. So many moons must have past while I was in that dark evil hole. The only reason why I'm still human is because I told myself stories. Hundreds of stories over and over again to myself. Sometimes I wonder though…What would've happened to me if I hadn't told myself so many stories? I guess I'll never know, will I?

I wandered for days after I escaped that desolate hole. Hungry and weak with fatigue. A few days after I left, I collapsed in a small patch of sparkling sunlight, not moving from dehydration and hunger. Mostly exhaustion though. The world swam and then all went dark.

I don't know how long I lay there, half dead. Something tickling my face was the first thing I felt after so long without any feeling. I dragged my eyes open and blinked. A small fire burned to my right, and a small feather was fluttering on my face in a gentle breeze. I sneezed and sat up, immediately regretting it. Every muscle and bone screamed in agony. I whimpered loudly and flopped back down, noticing a warm sleeping pack around me. I wondered vaguely where it came from. And then….Blackness engulfed me again.

When I woke up for the second time, the small fire had grown some and the sun was going down. A thin later of snow had settled on me before scooped off by someone earlier. "Who…?" I thought. Again, I tried to sit up and instead of screaming, my limbs only groaned in protest. My eyes searched the small clearing where I had been for who knows how long. A crack of a twig made my spine stiffen and the hair on the back of my neck prickle. A wolverine burst into the soft white clearing. Its beady eyes took in it's surroundings… and stopped on me.

"No no!" my thoughts screamed, "This is not how it ends!" And then…it charged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that some of you like my story! Once I finish my handwritten part of the story the chapters SHOULD get longer and more detailed. Until then please read and review! I own nothing maybe just a little of the plot and a character or two. Thanks! Mmmm, I think I'll add the next chapter pretty soon. Any comments, please be nice. It's my first time ;)**

Chapter 2

The River Of Hope

My scream echoed through the frosty little meadow. My slim pale body rolled in the sleeping sack as the wolverine laded where I had been a second before, claws extended. I slipped from the warmth and stood, shaking. From fear or the cold, I didn't know. My bright hazel eyes searched the clearing. There! Behind the wolverine, a dagger hung from a branch. I backed up slowly. My memory had been erased from my Darkness Days. I couldn't remember anything that might help me. I panicked my mind racing. The wolver took a large step forward, snarling ghoulishly. I backed up into a thick pines trunk. Suddenly…The wolverine stopped snarling and stood perfectly still. Breath didn't dare move past my lips. Its eyes shone with an inner light as it studied me, shivering in the faint moonlight. I glowed with a pale unearthly glow. The wolverine spun on its heel and ran, clumsily, out of the clearing. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wondered…No, that was impossible! Why had it stopped with an almost boyish grin before disappearing into the blackened forest? A breath of wind blew softly through the small clearing. I shivered and sunk to the ground, eyes wide and unblinking. I sat there, time slipping by through my unmoving fingers. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Stars moved across the sky slowly. Still, all was silent. A small breeze ruffled my jet black hair, it hung slightly knotted down my back, with specks of dirt and grim. I made a decision. Walking over to the fire, I threw branches and twigs to stock it up, turned, and walked into the pitch forest.

I wandered, listening for sounds and crept toward the singing of a small brook. Moonlight lit up the stream and it's banks. A figure was crouched by the stream. My feet stopped moving, and I stared at it from the shadows. It seemed to sense it was being watched, because it's head rose slowly and glanced around, eyes prying the shadows intelligently. I gasped softly as it's eyes caught a beam of light. They gave off a golden light and made me want to step out of the concealing shadows, my feet started to move and before I could resist it, I was standing in the silver glow. The young, amazingly handsome boy studied me with unblinking golden eyes. A smile suddenly crossed his perfect face, and my heart stopped.

"Ah…I've seen you've woken up."


End file.
